


Give into love

by mooniisu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi Shiro, Coming Out, Family Feels, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, broganes, gay angst, this is mostly broganes tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniisu/pseuds/mooniisu
Summary: Keith did have some issues as a teen, but didn't everyone?And, besides, things got better.





	Give into love

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i've had this in my computer for months but never posted it, but this matches so well with the keith and shiro flahbacks from the new season that i decided to!!!
> 
> also i really like this 
> 
> title and lyrics from kiss the boy by keiynan lonsdale (this fic wasn't inspired by the song but they've got the same gay feeling and i like it)

 

_Don't want to hide_  
_Don't want to hide_  
_Most of my life I've been terrified_  
_Spending my days always questioning_  
_Am I wrong to love a man_

 

1.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Keith sat at the principal’s office. Again.

It wasn’t supposed to go that way, Keith was trying hard not to do that anymore. His parents would be so disappointed at him, he didn’t wanna see that look on their faces. Keith gritted his teeth, breathing was hard right now, his lungs felt heavy.

He wanted to cry.

There was a small cut on his cheek, his face and his head hurt. He still had some dried blood on his hands, he wasn’t sure if it was his or not.

It was hot in the office, quiet too. The clock on his left was loud, though. It felt like it was counting his time, every tick made his heart jump, because he knew at any moment now his parents would be there, angry and disappointed, and he would be the one talking to the principal, no reasonable explanation for why he did what he did. None that he could tell them.

Ben, the boy Keith gave a black eye and a bloody nose, walked out of the meeting room, his dad and Principal Alfor shaking hands. Ben didn’t even look at him, he was too proud. But his dad glared.

Keith flinched and tucked his head down under the look, that rich old guy looking at him with disgust, “you’re gonna have what you deserve” he seemed to say. Coran raised an eyebrow at the man, but kept typing. Alfor just watched.

When they left, Alfor turned to Coran before going into the meeting room again “When Mr. Kogane’s parents arrive, you can send them in.” Coran nodded.

Keith fidgeted with the sleeves on his hoodie. Would his parents ground him again? He didn’t want to be without his phone again, it was awful to be without music to go through school.  
He looked up, Coran was staring at him weird.

“You know kid, we could actually help you if you told us what this is all about.”

Keith frowned, turned his head back down. Yeah sure. He knew they wouldn’t, because many teachers had heard the names other boys called him, and the jokes too. They never did anything. Besides, he couldn’t explain why it bothered him without outing himself, and his parents would hear about it and, yeah, no.

He wanted to throw up only thinking about it.  
It wasn’t even a big deal. What was so awful about him wanting his hair longer? About trying nail polish that one time. About looking at the guys in the football team (yeah, he kind of was checking them out, but that was normal. Not his fault they looked good in those jerseys).

Coran left his chair, footsteps light, and sat next to him on the small green sofa. He suddenly had a hand on Keith’s shoulder, his voice gentle.

“I mean it, Keith. I know Alfor can seem scary, but I could talk to him for you if you wanted. Getting into fights every other week is not good, we should work on that. And I know you’re a good kid that takes school seriously. That’s a lot more than most students do.”

He wanted to cry again. And to scream. It wasn’t fair.

Keith didn’t look up. Coran sighed and got back to his desk “Let me know if you change your mind.” 

__________ 

Keith just waited in silence, his thoughts a mess. Half an hour passed like that when they finally heard a knock on the door. Keith expected to see his parents, but then Takashi was there instead.

“Are you here for Keith?”

Takashi looked at him briefly, he wasn’t happy “Yes, I’m his brother.”

__________

The drive home was awful, uncomfortable.

It was silent, but Keith didn’t dare to turn on the radio. Takashi was pissed. He had to leave his part-time job to go get Keith at school, again, and was probably going to get scolded for it. The vein on his forehead popped, that’s how you know Takashi’s stressed. Keith knew there was some big speech coming.

And Takashi gave it as soon as they drove out of the school’s parking lot.

“I can’t believe you did this again.”

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

“Are you really, though?” His voice was cold “you said the same thing last time, and now look where we are. It feels like you’re not even trying. Are we doing this for attention or something?”

“Takashi, I’ve told you what they call me, I just, I get angry and...” he took a deep breath, Keith didn’t wanna stutter.

“And I’ve told you, you have to grow up, and stop caring about what they say! That’s how teenagers are, they like teasing. But you can’t go for violence everytime they do. Besides, it doesn’t matter if they call you a fag” He flinched at that word. Keith was having trouble breathing, his head was going to explode. “It’s not true, and it’s not going to be so just because they are saying it.”

Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry-

Takashi kept talking.

“In the end, if you just ignore them, they will stop.”

He tightened his hands, the bits of his fingers turning white.

Please stop.

He couldn’t breathe. His chest was so so heavy.

“But I get it, okay? I know you don’t want people to think that about you. We could buy you some new clothes, you could get a haircut.”

Shut up.

“It’s also okay to be a little slower and awkward with girls, we know you are not gay.”

Keith felt like fainting. He couldn’t see everything was spinning. Breathe breathe breathe.

He was so tired.

“SHUT UP”

Shiro stopped at a red light “Keith!”

“NO. SHUT THE FUCK UP” he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, but he didn’t stutter this time. Keith yelled.

He saw red.

“You don’t get me! You’re as bad as everyone at school! I don’t want new clothes or a haircut and this is not going to fix anything! It’s not going to fix me! I’m not slow. I’m gay! I am the faggot they say and I beat their homophobic asses up. I really tried for you and for mom and dad to stop and be better but guess what!? I can’t! I can’t just watch them and not fight back! I can’t okay and I’m not gonna stop being fucking gay.”

Takashi didn’t say anything. So Keith left the car, murmured a “fuck this” and slammed the door. 

__________

No one went looking for him. Not Takashi, not his parents.

Well.

It wasn’t late, but he just didn’t know what to think of that. He didn’t even know if Takashi told them. He really hoped he didn’t, his mom would probably cry.

Keith didn’t wanna go home when he left the car, so he let his feet carry him through the neighborhood.

He ended up at the old playground near his house. Kids didn’t go there anymore, another one was built next to the preschool, and this one became kind of abandoned. The only people that went there were some kids from high school that wanted to smoke. Because of them, all the parents hated that place, his mom would kill him if she knew he was there. She would say “You have to stay away from that kind of people honey, they don’t have a future” and he would say he knows that, he’s not like them.

Except.

Except he was. He was like them.

Except that he’d seen some of those kids before, and he saw how many of them were actually there because they wanted a hidden place. Girls that hungrily kissed other girls, boys that walked hand in hand and stayed there, just talking.

Keith always blushed and quickly walked away, before anyone saw him. And, sometimes, he hid behind the walls and tried to look. Out of curiosity, out of sympathy.

In the end, he really liked that place. There were childhood memories there, and there was peace.

Katie had texted, asking about Ben and “Are you getting grounded again?”, she didn’t wanna have to stop game night.

He said he was okay, he would text later.

Keith was on one of the swings, hands firm on the cold cables, head down. His feet drawing circles on the ground.

Takashi took him there a lot when they were kids. He would push Keith really high up, and Keith loved it, always wanted to go higher higher higher. It was fun. And they would get ice creams on their way back, Takashi talking a mile per minute, excited because he got to chat with their neighbor, a girl who worked as a babysitter and regularly took the kids to the playground. It was his first serious crush. Keith didn’t understand the hype.

Later, Takashi confessed that girl was the main reason for their Sunday trips to the playground. Keith laughed, his brother was so lame.

He cried a little more.

__________

When he got home, his parents were, thankfully, not there yet. Both of them have been working late a lot recently. He and Takashi have been having a bunch of movie nights and dinners on the couch.

Takashi was in the living room, already in pajamas (he refused to wear anything else at home). He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, face buried in his hands. A forgotten bear bottle on the coffee table. Keith tried slipping up to his room unnoticed, but his feet were too heavy in the wooden floor. Takashi’s eyes snapped up at the noise “Keith, I-”

Keith ran to stairs with his head down, don’t make eye contact.

He did hear Takashi yelling for him to wait, I just wanna talk, please. But he pretended like he didn’t.

Keith snapped the door to his room shut and locked it. He tossed the key across the room, it landed under his bed.

A heavy sigh left his mouth. He didn’t realise how tired he was until he got to his room. Suddenly, all that weight he’s been carrying on his shoulders was so much more present. His brain felt like jelly.

Keith jumped on his bed, face first, and didn’t move. The cut on his cheek burned. He needed forty hours of sleep. He was in the middle of taking his shoes off with his own feet, still not moving, when Takashi knocked on his door.

“Keith, I- open the door, please.”

Silence. Keith could hear Takashi’s frustrated huff.

“I just wanna talk. You don’t have to say anything, I uh, just listen to me?”

Keith pondered it. Takashi didn’t seem mad at least. But, ugh.

He let out a long sigh. Damn it.

He dropped his shoe and left the bed, he would listen, but Takashi was not getting into his room ‘til he said so. Keith leaned on the closed door, slowly sliding to the floor in a sitting position.

“I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry” Keith’s eyes widened. What?

“Keith I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t have said those things if I knew. I love you and I just. It makes me so angry to see you hurting, having to deal with that at school, I didn’t know what to do. I love you, I just want to see you happy and not getting hurt every other week. Mom and Dad too. I, none of us, think you should be fixed, okay? I was trying to help. Sorry if I failed on that. But please don’t shut me out. I love you a lot, kiddo.”

There were tears. Wet and fat coming down his cheeks and blurring his vision and yikes. So much snot. Keith hurried to search for the keys under his bed and open the door.

Takashi’s eyes were full as well, they didn’t drop, but they were.

His voice was whiny and cracking when he spoke again “I-I’m sorry, Takashi.”

Takashi opened his arms, and Keith didn’t have a minute to spare before jumping into them, tucking his head under his brother’s chin, and crying a whole lot more. Shaking shoulders and lots of hiccups, slurred words dropping out of his mouth. I’m sorry I love you please don’t hate me.

And then there they were, Takashi’s tears were smaller and silent, and he was smiling, too. It has been such a long time since Keith saw him crying, since they were at the hospital and a much smaller Takashi realised he wasn’t getting his arm back.

“I would never” he answered, sweetly, laughing a little between the tears. “Not more than that time you stole my hot cheetos.”

Keith lost it. He didn’t know if he was sad or happy, he was crying and laughing at the same time, trying to calm down.

“Stop bringing that up!”

__________

Yeah, that happened.

For some time, it was kinda weird.

Takashi would awkwardly sit by him on the sofa, fake cough once or twice, and ask about boys in school. He would do his dad voice (which was disturbing because he actually sounded exactly like their dad) and say “Any boys you should tell me about? Boys, you know, like, boys.” Then he would wiggle his brows, and Keith would jokingly kick him “Stop being embarrassing!”

Or, they would go shopping and, while Keith searched for all black stuff, tight pants, skulls, plaids, and emo bands; Takashi suddenly was trying to get him soft pinks, pastel blue, fancy pants, scarves, glitter shirts and colorful socks. Keith would just roll his eyes “I think that suits you better than me.” Takashi would shrug, blushing a little, along with an apologetic smile.

They did meet in the middle, however, when Takashi convinced their parents to finally let Keith pierce his ear.

Keith was really happy that day.

Sometimes though, they would talk. And Takashi would ask him a lot of questions.

How are you so sure? When did you figure it out? Are boys actually any good? Girls are, you sure it doesn’t feel gross?

“I don’t know” he would say. “It has always been like that, it feels right.”

Takashi would scratch behind his ear, his mind somewhere else, thinking about Keith’s answer “Okay then. Do you want some mac’n cheese?”

“Sure.”

_I realised_  
_I realised_  
_Ain't gotta hide this heart of mine_  
_I'm gonna fight just to let you know_  
_To open your light and let it glow_   

2.

Oddly enough, everything was so much better in high school. Mostly because Keith could finally go to school with Katie, his best friend and neighbor, which was awesome.

Katie moved in across the street with her family when they were both kids. Keith had just been adopted and didn’t have many friends. So, when the nice family moved across the street with a son his age (she was really a daughter, but they didn’t know at the time), Keith was fervently encouraged to go play with the kid. Lucky for them, they both instantly clicked. They became playmates and best friends. Keith and Katie, the dynamic duo, as their parents would call them.

And so the Holts befriended the Shiroganes, Shiro got Matt and their parents got super awesome adult friends. Keith loved Katie’s parents, they were those awfully smart, open-minded people that dealt really well with their gay son and trans daughter. Keith thinks he wouldn’t have come out to his parents if the Holts weren’t there to soften the blow.

So Keith was very happy in high school, with his best friend and his gay powers stronger than ever, now that he could be out at school in peace, not scared about his family, Keith was so much happier.

He got to the tracking team, he started playing more with clothes and hair, he made more friends and he wasn’t so angry anymore. Of course, there were still some jerks now and then, they loved messing with him and Katie, but their families had their backs.

Keith even got some...uhm...crushes. Okay, not crushes. Crush. One specific crush in one specific boy.

Lance. 

_________

The cafeteria was filled with high schoolers, very noisy and kind of stuffy.

Keith ate with Katie at their usual table. They mostly ate in silence and looked at their phones, occasionally sharing a thought or just talking when they remembered any interesting topic.

Right now though, they were both just suffering.

A deep sigh left Keith. God, that was so unfair.

“Katie, that’s so unfair.”

She took a bite of her sandwich, speaking with her mouth full “Yeah, man, I know.”

Keith went on “Like, how can someone even be that beautiful? Have you seen Lance today? That jacket looks so good on him. I can’t, I can’t” he motioned with his hands in a give up sign.

Katie somnolently nodded along “Dude, have you seen Allura. With that makeup? And glitter!”

“Yeah, that is very cute.”

Lance and Allura sat one table away from them, surrounded by cheerleaders and football players, being beautiful and perfect as always. Okay, not perfect, but everyone thought they came very close to it. Those two were the school’s golden pair. Co-leaders of the cheerleading team and fashion icons, basically. They were ‘most likely to be prom queen and king’.

Allura was bold, rich, smart and super kind to everyone. She was born in England and had a youtube channel with a fair amount of followers, almost a beauty guru. Which was why she always had colorful makeup and fashionable clothes on. Allura was also winning the ongoing race of ‘scolded for breaking dress code more times’ (which, c'mon, hardcore). And besides all that, being head of the cheerleading team made her popular by default.

And Lance. Oh boy, Lance.

Lance was in the cheer team as well, in the position of non-official co-leader. He was, simply put, just that charming. Lance could be the class clown because he was very funny, but all teachers still loved him. Everyone liked him. Just an outgoing, friendly, helpful, cute guy in general. He was really good friends with Allura, despite the rumors that said they were actually a couple (Katie says they’re just a couple of gays, though).

Keith sighed, again.

“You know, you could like, go talk to him?” Katie suggested.

“What! No, no I can’t. Why- why would I even do that!” He squealed a response.

“Uh, because your gay ass is so far gone for him?”

“No, I’m- I’m no. He’s probably straight. You go talk to Allura!”

“I mean, I don’t really like her, but I can try and be friends so we introduce you and Lance, if you want.”

Keith groaned.

“Oh, I do know Hunk though, he’s friends with Lance too.”

Keith looked at her, eyebrow raised “You do?”

Katie shrugged.

“Not that I care or anything” he was quick to add.

_________

Keith put his hair in a ponytail, rolled up his sleeves, and proceeded to get all Katie’s books in his arms. He didn’t know how she managed to need so many. Katie was studying like crazy lately, really pushing herself, like always. So, when Keith found her in the library behind a pile of books, almost falling asleep, he sent her on a break. She was definitely tired because she didn’t try to fight him, just mumbled an “Okay gonna get sometin’ to eat” and left. Leaving all her stuff behind.

The books were heavy, but he tightened his grip and and left the library, taking them to Katie’s locker for her.

It was a piece of work to walk with the pile in his arms, he didn’t quite see where he was going, and now suddenly his nose was itching and he couldn’t move his hand to try and scratch it.

He almost got to the lockers, when someone bumped on him from behind, hard, making Keith lose his balance and, fuck, drop everything.

“What-” Keith turned around, ready to see who bumped him, stare them in the face and-

Oh.

Oh no.

It was Lance!?

“Oh I’m so so so sorry, man. That’s totally on me. Here, let me help you with those.” Lance McLain was in front of him. Wearing an insanely cute blue sweater. And getting down and picking all his books.

Keith rushed to help him. He might’ve hurt his knees in the process.

“No! Uhm, not, not your fault! I mean” Keith cleared his throat. “Thanks! Uh.”

Great work on that, Kogane.

“No problem, man!” They got on their feet, Lance cheerfully smiling at him “Uh, just called you man, haven’t I? Ha uh… Dude? Bro?” Keith stared at him, Lance had an arm behind his head, the other hugging some of the books against his chest.  
“Keith! It’s Keith, right?”

Keith nodded, his cheeks flushed red “Y-yeah.”

Ooooohh boy. Lance knew his name!??

Keith nervously fixed a strand of hair behind his ear, briefly looking down. Playing with his hair was a nervous habit he picked up with time. He just hoped Lance didn’t notice it.

“So, Keith, where are you headed to? I’ll help you with those.”

“Um” Keith tried to remember where he was going. “Just the lockers.”

“Lockers it is, then!”

God, what did he say to sound funny? Or polite? Keith didn’t want Lance to think he was rude. Maybe he should apologize. What, no. Get a grip, Keith.

But, Lance looked so good though. His smile was awfully warm, and wow, the boy smelled good.

“Soooo” Lance stopped, smiling at him again. “This is lockers.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks for, uh, helping me with this” Keith gestured at the books, trying his best smile and finally putting the damn books away in his locker for Katie.

“No prob!” Lance handed him the books he was carrying.

Keith closed his locker, not really knowing what he was supposed to do next. Lance was still there. None of them said anything for a moment.

“Eh, uh, I guess I’ll see you around?” Lance shrugged, eyebrows raised at him “I hope?”

“Yeah. Yeah, for sure! I-we both study here, so, I’ll, uh, see you at school!” Lance chuckled.

“Cool. Cool, cool. Uh, we are at school, right now, so.” Lance stopped, seemed to consider something, and shot finger guns at Keith “I’ll catch you later!”

Then he waved a little and stormed off in the direction they just came from.

Keith cupped his face in his hands. This wasn’t good. Lance was just. Nice, and attractive, and his eyes were so much more beautiful up close and.

Keith’s gay ass was indeed, so far gone.

_I've been afraid of my place_  
_Of_ _this way_  
_Of my feelings_  
_But I'm amazed at how we talk_  
_It's so chill_  
_But there's tension_  
_What was the deal when your eyes locked on me_  
_What was the deal when you smiled at me like that_  
_You see I try to be cool_  
_But the problem is_

_You messing my emotions up_  
_My air gets stuck_  
_I'm scared to show just how I feel 'cause people talk_  
_Don't want to worry 'bout whatever_  
_Just got to know your deal_  
_See, half the time I'm wondering if this is real_  
_Why not say something's on my mind if I feel love_  
_But when the moment's right I freeze_  
_That's how I know my heart is his_

 

 3.

Keith and Takashi were having a sleepover in Takashi’s room, their parents were out of town for the weekend in a work conference, and it has been a long time since they spent some quality time together like that.

As Takashi has put in many, many texts to Matt “Keith thinks his big brother is too lame for him now! :(((“. So they decided to buy a bunch of junk food and watch movies like old times.

They sat on the wooden floor by the bed. Both were sharing a blanket, the entirety of their pillows spread around them. Takashi’s leg rested on Keith’s lap with that easy intimacy they shared since young. The TV was on, some movie they’ve watched other thousand times playing, but forgotten.

Keith missed his brother.

Takashi was in college now, and Keith just didn’t get to see him through the week. The house felt very empty nowadays. It was good to spend some alone time with him again, fun. Especially with Takashi’s newfound interesting college life. The embarrassing stories from class and parties were priceless.

It was one of those Takashi was just telling him, about this party everyone tried hitting on him. Keith snorted, almost choking on popcorn.

As Takashi finished the story and the laughter faded the room became more silent, just the white noise of the TV filling the air. Keith felt happy.

Takashi, however, didn’t look like it. His eyes were unfocused on the TV as soon as he stopped talking, mind lost in thought, an almost sad smile gracing his lips.

“Hey” Keith poked his leg. “What’s up?”

“Huh?” Takashi looked at him now.

“You seem… worried” Keith explained, voice soft.

Takashi sighed, rearranging the blanket around himself in a hug.

“I… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it for some time I just...I’ve been thinking and” he cleared his throat, not meeting Keith’s eyes.

“And..?” Keith tried.

“Okay, I’ve been thinking a lot, for quite some time now, and I don’t- I don’t think I’m... straight?” his voice went higher at the end, tentative, like he hadn’t really said it before. “I kissed a guy at that party” Takashi told him quietly.  
That’s not what Keith was expecting. He laughed.

“Oh my god, you got me worried there. I thought you were moving out for good or something.”

Takashi smiled at him “You know I wouldn’t.”

Keith playfully punched his shoulder “Welcome to the team bro.”

“Thanks” Takashi answered, chuckling, but rolling his eyes a bit.

“Soooo” Keith wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, a playful smirk on “tell me about it!”

“Aah, okay, okay!” he had a full face smile on “I’ve been thinking about it for some time, because, uh, I may like someone.”

“What! WHO”

“Shh, just let me talk.”

“Fine.”

“And, if I’m being honest I always knew? But now, I realised I’m in love with a guy and. I couldn’t run away anymore, I guess” he explained, running his hands through his hair. Takashi looked at him for reassurance, Keith nodded, telling him to go on. “I really like him, I don’t know how I could’ve been so dense and not realised it sooner.”

“Him, being..?” Keith asked, tentative.

“... Uh… Matt?”

“Takashi! That’s perfect! Oh my god, I gotta tell Katie. Are you gonna tell him?”

“Keith, slow down. No, don’t tell Katie, she’ll tell him and I’m gonna be fucked!”

“What? No you’re not. I can totally see you guys together.”

“First: no you can’t, we’re friends and he definitely doesn’t like me that way so shut up. Two: i don’t think I even want to get a boyfriend just yet?” he hugged a pillow, sighing. “Like, I’m still confused about all this. It’s weird. I still like girls? So I think I’m not gay? But now there’s this whole new world of opportunities and it’s also good. But, ugh. You know?”

“Yeah” he said, softly. “It’s okay, you’ll figure it out, It’s normal to be unsure.”

Takashi smiled “Thanks, Keith.”

Keith beamed “You’re welcome! Now tell me more about this guy from the party.”

_You ain't got to be afraid_  
_Of the words you want to say right now_  
_'Cause love is a game we deserve to play out loud_

 

4.

Allura’s house was huge.

She invited them over on the weekend to hang, and sure, Keith was expecting it to be big, she told them about the pool after all, but he wasn’t expecting it to be that big.

The first floor of the house was almost all an open space. The living room had a wall of glass doors that took to the pool, making everything connected.

When Keith got there with Katie, Lance was already with Allura in the living room, wearing just blue pool shorts and a tank top.

She greeted them with hugs and thanked them for the snacks.

“I’m so glad you could make it! Oh, look at that! You didn’t need to be bringing anything, how kind” Keith still felt a little silly to be bringing gummy bears. She didn’t seem to mind.

Lance greeted them as well “Hey guys! Welcome aboard! Mi casa, es su casa.” He wiggled his eyebrows, a toothy grin on.

Allura pats him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes “That’s mi casa, you dork.”

He shrugged “Anyways, hi.”

Lance waved to Katie and, for his surprise, moved in to hug Keith.

Lance’s arms were warm and very exposed in his tank top. And those arms were touching him right now. Keith might have purposefully placed his hands to feel Lance’s back muscles.

Keith felt sort of giddy after that. Lance had that effect on him, even if he immediately insulted his hair.

They just chilled by the living room until Hunk got there. Lance and Allura made sure to include them in their conversation and, well, it was easy, fun.

When Hunk arrived they all headed to the pool. Which had a cascade and an awesome mini-bar full of drinks. They spent the day like that, swimming and playing around. Lance challenged Keith every other minute, to race, to see who could hold their breath longer, to anything he could think of, really. And Keith enjoyed it. The sun was shining, Lance’s upbeat playlist was on, the water cold against them.

Keith also enjoyed seeing Lance in his swim trunks, but that’s, uh, unrelated.

Life was good.

_Give into love_  
_Give into love_  
_Give it the time_  
_Give it the time_

_I_ _realised_  
_I realised_  
_Ain't gotta hide this heart of mine_  
_I'm gonna fight just to let you know_  
_To open your light and let it glow_

**Author's Note:**

> this is it!! 
> 
> i kinda wanted to write a sequel and add more klance and maybe some krolia BUT i have 0 ideas,,,,,so if someone is interested or has any ideas pls tell me!!! 
> 
> i'm mooniisu on tumblr as well and my ask is always open!


End file.
